Koibumi 恋文
by EAUchiha
Summary: Una carta puede contener las esperanzas y sueños de una persona. Puede ser una forma de comunicación, una vil despedida, una hermosa declaración de amor.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con una nueva hermosa y corta historia. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction _**y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez _**(en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Koibumi ****恋文**

Haruno Sakura siempre se ha considerado alguien segura de sí misma, o al menos eso ha intentado aparentar por mucho tiempo. Aquella contradicción sobre su inquebrantable autoestima, viene dada por algo en particular. O más bien, alguien en específico...

Su envidiable intelecto sufre variaciones cuando se trata de él. Es como si una fuerza desconocida hiciera que ella fuera reducida únicamente a suspiros y sonrisas tontas cuando lo ve pasar por la ventanilla de la puerta de su salón de clases.

—Tal vez deberías hablarle y asunto arreglado— sugirió Ino, su mejor y única amiga.

Sakura resopló. Si aquello fuera algo tan sencillo, ya lo hubiera hecho hace meses atrás. Pero no, porque él es lo único que ella ve inalcanzable en su vida.

—Tal vez gruñe, pero dudo que muerda— siguió hablando —Aunque honestamente, yo dejaría que me mordiera todo lo que se le antoje.

—Ino— recriminó por lo bajo —Ya olvídalo, Sasuke-kun no parece interesado en nadie más que en sí mismo. No quiero molestarlo, ya no insistas.

—¿Dónde quedó esa mujer segura de sí misma, aquella que no baja la cabeza ante nada ni nadie?— se sentó frente a ella, confrontándola.

—Puedo ser valiente y muy segura, pero cuando se trata de él, no sé qué pasa conmigo. Con solo pensarlo mi mente queda en blanco, su sola existencia es capaz de eclipsarme por completo— se desahogó —Quiero dejar de sentirme así, quiero ser yo misma e irme de frente con él, como lo he hecho toda mi vida cuando me propongo a hacer algo.

—¿Y si en vez de tratar de confrontarlo y nos evitamos que quedes como una idiota, le dejas una carta de amor en su casillero? ¡Eso siempre funciona!— exclamó la rubia emocionada.

—Eso es lo más infantil y más trillado que se te pudo haber ocurrido— dijo con fastidio.

—Pero es lo más efectivo para gente indecisa como tú— debatió —Solo inténtalo, si él es para ti, funcionará, sino, no lo hará.

La Haruno guardó silencio y pasó el resto del día pensativa. Las opciones de Ino parecían tan factibles como absurdas, nadie podía entender que ella se sentía feliz con solamente verlo a la distancia. Además, él es un estudiante ejemplar. Ella también lo es, pero Sakura no lo piensa dos veces para pelearse con algún abusivo para defender al inocente, y él obviamente, condena ese comportamiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al llegar a su casa, ignoró el saludo de sus enérgicos padres y subió a su habitación. Se despojó de su uniforme y se lanzó en su cama, aún considerando si tomar la palabra de su mejor amiga o no.

—No parece algo tan descabellado, Sakura— decidió debatir consigo misma —Quizás escribir lo que siento no sea tan complicado, aunque dejarla en su casillero no sea lo ideal. Sasuke-kun tiene muchas admiradoras, he visto como otras chicas suelen dejarle cartas en su casillero y como él las desecha después. La mía solo sería una más del montón, una más que iría a la basura... Por otro lado, dársela en persona también me llevaría a una vergonzosa situación. Es bien sabido que no le caigo bien por mi poco prudente comportamiento, sin embargo, si él va a quererme alguna vez, tiene que aceptarme como soy y ya. Lo malo de dársela en persona, es que eso implicaría un rechazo directo y una carta que yo misma tendría que regresar a la basura... ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?— gimoteó.

Finalmente decidió dejar a un lado sus absurdas inseguridades, se levantó de la cama, se vistió y se instaló en su escritorio dispuesta a escribir lo que sentía.

Las palabras fluyeron por sí solas, los sentimientos de la chica eran tan puros, tan sinceros, que no había necesidad de ahondar mucho en su cerebro para buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. Aunque ella estaba consciente de que esas palabras no saldrían de su boca frente al él porque su mente y su cuerpo se desequilibran con solo verlo a la distancia.

Sonrió enternecida al finalizar su obra, la guardó en un sobre y la abrazó con anhelo a su pecho. Y con la idea de que ese sería su pase directo al corazón del muchacho, se fue a la cama con aquella alegría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los días siguientes, intentó sin éxito entregar la carta. Si trataba de dejarla en su casillero, por algún motivo que no alcanza a entender, algo o alguien se lo impedía. Entregarla en persona era casi imposible, pues él raramente estaba solo, a pesar que parece no disfrutar la compañía de alguna vida mortal.

**...**

Puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio y desvió la mirada a otro lado. A veces quisiera que su mejor amigo entendiera que él también necesita estar un momento a solas y no tener su jodida existencia pegada a él como una lapa todo el puto día.

Todo a su alrededor se desconectó cuando la vio. Ella andaba por ese pasillo, hablando y sonriendo con la fastidiosa rubia que siempre está con ella. Parece que ambos están destinados a tener un rubio idiota como amigo. Sakura es alguien segura de sí misma, alguien capaz de sacarlo de su miseria. Quizás sea una molestia por meterse en tantos líos innecesarios, pero él secretamente admira su convicción de defender al débil.

Ella tiene una de esas sonrisas que pueden hacer feliz a cualquiera y unos ojos que pueden idiotizar al que se atreva a fijarse en ellos, ella sin saberlo, es un bálsamo para su alma herida. Pero hay algo en ella que le molesta, y es que ella, cuando se trata de él, le evita la mirada y termina huyendo. Sasuke ha llegado a creer que no le agrada a la muchacha de cabellos rosados y es por eso que ella evita tener todo tipo de contacto con él.

En cuanto salió de clases, decidió salir primero, sin esperar a nadie. Quería huir de todos, suficiente tenía con el hecho de llegar a casa y encontrarse nuevamente a sus padres peleando. En el fondo, Sasuke esperaba que terminaran por divorciarse de una vez por todas. Anteriormente su hermano estaba con él, Itachi trataba de protegerlo de la terrible verdad, la de una familia fragmentada por la falta de amor y respeto. Pero desde que él se fue a la universidad, su situación empeoró considerablemente.

Justo antes de llegar a los casilleros, vio a la joven Haruno parada frente al suyo. Su rostro denotaba indecisión. Sasuke no entendía qué trataba de hacer y por qué precisamente a él.

Sasuke pensó en acercarse y averiguar el motivo, pero justo cuando estaba por acercarse a ella, su teléfono sonó.

—¿Qué quieres, Itachi?— preguntó de mala gana al tomar la llamada.

—_Mamá me llamó_— aquello a Sasuke le supo mal...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke llegó corriendo al hospital, aparentemente la pelea de sus padres había pasado a otro nivel y eso había mandado a su madre directamente al hospital.

—¿Qué le hiciste?— apretó los puños con fuerza al ver a su padre sentado en la sala de espera.

—No es lo que crees, hijo— sus ojos denotaban culpabilidad —Hay una explicación...

—Pues nos encantaría escucharla— Itachi colocó una mano en su hombro.

Sasuke miró a su hermano con incredulidad, no entendía por qué había llegado tan rápido si se suponía que estaba en otra ciudad.

—Vengan conmigo— pidió con tranquilidad.

Ambos siguieron a su padre en silencio, no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni por qué estaban allí en primer lugar.

Fugaku abrió la puerta de la habitación donde seguramente estaba su madre internada. Él les pidió con una mirada que entraran ellos primero. Sasuke se mostró dudoso, pero un pequeño empujón de su hermano lo hizo decidirse por completo.

—Mamá— Sasuke fue el primero en llegar a ella, él siempre ha sido muy apegado a su dulce madre.

—Mi niño— acaricio sus mejillas —No es lo que parece.

La verdad es que Mikoto solo estaba un poco pálida, no estaba golpeada como creyeron que la encontrarían.

—Su madre y yo hemos estado evitando decírselo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero su madre ha estado recibiendo diálisis desde hace unos años.

—Decidí no decirles nada para no preocuparlos y que tuvieran una vida normal, pero su padre siempre insistió en que les dijera la verdad, pero saben que mamá es muy terca— sonrió levemente para quitar la expresión de dolor del rostro de sus hijos —Las peleas entre nosotros solo eran una cortina de humo para que no supieran la verdad...

—Pero ya no podemos mantenerla por más tiempo— agregó su padre.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó el mayor.

Su hermano pequeño estaba demasiado conmocionado como para siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Finalmente me han conseguido el donante de riñón que he estado esperando y la cirugía será en unos pocos días. No podemos seguir escondiéndolo— explicó levemente emocionada.

—_¿Y mamá estará bien?—_ la voz de Sasuke salió en un suave murmullo.

—Sí, cariño— le besó la frente y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa —Mamá estará bien, siempre y cuando todo salga bien en la cirugía.

Sasuke se aferró a ella sin poder contenerse. Se sentía tan impotente, un mocoso idiota. Sus padres habían sacrificado tanto para evitarles sufrimiento y aún así, quería gritar, escupir todo su odio por habérselos ocultado y dejarlos creer que su padre era una mierda de hombre.

**...**

Sakura finalmente se armó de valor y dejó la carta en el casillero de Sasuke, pero él, los días posteriores a eso, no asistió a la escuela. Había escuchado que se trataba de problemas familiares de los cuales no podía escapar, pero ella quería saber más y brindarle todo su apoyo.

Aquel viernes, las clases ya habían terminado, Sakura se preparaba para irse a casa. Desde hace más de una semana, su estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento terminó la última clase del día y que debía volver a casa.

Guardó sus zapatillas, se colocó sus zapatos de la calle y cerró su casillero. Tal vez debía irse y ya, era tarde y estaba sola. Pero algo la impulsaba a ir a ver el casillero de Sasuke, ese minúsculo y sucio lugar que albergaba la expresión más pura de sus sentimientos.

Su respiración se detuvo, sus lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos cuando lo vio. Él estaba allí, por su vestimenta ni siquiera había asistido a clases ese día, pero allí estaba, leyendo la carta que ella le había dejado. Creía que él iba a desecharla como las cartas de todas las demás...

Los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando él se percató de su presencia y le sonrió levemente.

—_Yo...—_ balbuceó con nerviosismo.

—Creí que yo te desagradaba— pronunció con suavidad.

Ella lo miró confundida, jamás había demostrado tal cosa. Si solía evitarlo, era únicamente por miedo a que él se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y estos fueran vilmente rechazados. Pero al parecer, se equivocó...

—Tenía miedo que mis sentimientos te desagradaran— admitió.

—No tendría por qué— se acercó lentamente a ella —Te he estado observando más de lo que piensas...

—¿Por qué has estado faltando?— interrogó preocupada.

—Mi madre estaba en el hospital y le hicieron una cirugía... es complicado— no quiso ahondar mucho en el tema.

—Entiendo— desvió la mirada a sus pies.

Un incómodo silencio se situó entre los dos. Sasuke tenía su negra mirada puesta en la silueta de la chica y ella, pareció encontrar algo más interesante en sus zapatos, pues no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. La simple sensación de la intensa mirada sobre ella, era bastante abrumador.

—Entonces...— ella no soportó más el silencio.

—Entonces— repitió él.

—Honestamente no esperaba encontrarte leyendo la carta, creí que terminaría en la basura como todas las demás— admitió —Pero decidí intentarlo de todos modos.

—Es bueno que lo hicieras— la obligó a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos —Me agradó saberlo.

—¿Realmente te agrado?— cuestionó insegura.

—Realmente lo haces— sonrió con ternura.

Acortó los pocos centímetros que los separaban, el suave roce de sus labios agitó con fuerza sus corazones. Aquel beso lleno de esperanzas y anhelos, descubriendo que juntos podrán atravesar todas las pruebas difíciles del porvenir, pero siempre juntos.

Y todo gracias a una carta de amor, supuestamente destinada a fracasar.

_Fin._

* * *

**Debo decir que fue una historia bastante linda y que solo dejé fluir mi imaginación. Me pareció que ese era el final más idílico para ellos. Aunque no lo crean, mi intención nunca fue que Fugaku fuera tan mierda en la vida. Por cierto, Sasuke tiene mamitis.**

**Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente historia, hasta la próxima.**

**EAUchiha.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Hace tiempo escribí el contenido de la carta, pero lo dejé en mis borradores por flojera, pero finalmente decidí compartirlo con ustedes.

Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Koibumi ****恋文 ****parte 2.**

_"Hola, quizás tú ni siquiera conozcas mi nombre. Es más, estoy segura que ni siquiera te agrado. Pero quiero que sepas que eso no es un impedimento para expresar abiertamente –por medio de esta carta– lo que siento por ti. Tú me gustas, no tengo que dar muchos rodeos para decirlo, ¿O sí?. Honestamente creo que eres dañino para mi salud mental y para mi corazón. Pero soy adicta a lo que causas en mí, soy masoquista, lo sé. Tú me haces suspirar, sonreír como una idiota, mi corazón se agita como loco cuando te ve. Si tú no estás interesado en mí, lo entiendo. La verdad no espero que me correspondas, solo espero que sepas que te quiero y con solamente verte basta para mí. Si nunca he llegado a hablarte directamente, es porque no quiero quedar en vergüenza frente a ti, pues mi raciocinio desaparece cuando estás cerca._

_Espero que al menos seas capaz de hojear mis sentimientos, así sea solo para odiarme y alejarme más de ti. Y si esto termina en la basura sin que lo hayas visto, lo seguiré intentando hasta que los leas, ¿Me has entendido?_

_Quisiera decir que te amo, pero honestamente, aún es muy pronto para decir que lo que siento por ti es un amor profundo. Quizás es un enamoramiento tonto de una adolescente tonta, pero espero que algún día –si me aceptas– esto llegue a ser más que un enamoramiento adolescente y sea amor. Todos merecemos amor, incluso las personas como tú y yo._

_Finalmente veo necesario expresar mi agradecimiento por el simple hecho de que llegaras hasta aquí y leyeras lo que tanto me ha costado expresar. Y aunque no es la mejor carta de amor, soy completamente honesta contigo._

_Con cariño, Haruno Sakura._

_La chica molesta de cabello rosa que estudia en el salón de al lado"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke entrelazó sus manos y salieron de la escuela. Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír, a él le costaba trabajo manifestar que le hacía feliz ser correspondido por la chica que le ha quitado el sueño desde hace un tiempo.

—Estoy feliz de que Sasuke-kun pueda corresponderme— ella decidió romper el armónico silencio —Pero no dejo de pensar que mi carta fue un poco extraña— sus mejillas se ruborizaron —Esos son mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero aún así...

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, para él había sido la mejor declaración de amor que había recibido en su corta vida. Ella es completamente honesta y la nota denota la inteligencia que caracteriza a la muchacha, pues generalmente las cartas que recibe son banales, carentes de sentimientos. No es que las haya leído directamente, por supuesto que no. Pero su amigo suele restregarle su falta de consideración hacía esas chicas y le jode la existencia al leerle el contenido de las mismas. Eso sucede obviamente porque no logró echarlas a la basura sin que él se dé cuenta.

—Eso no impidió que te convirtieras en mi novia, ¿o sí?— expresó mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa.

—**¿¡S-soy tu novia?!**— gritó con un exagerado sonrojo.

Sonrió para sus adentros, realmente valió la pena haberle dado la oportunidad a esa carta de amor.

_Fin._

* * *

**Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente historia, hasta la próxima.**

**EAUchiha.**


End file.
